Mass Effect 2 Obsession
by Rayne Shepard
Summary: Quinn comes home to Rayne engrossed in a new game. No matter what the pair does, she seems to go back to the game every time. R&R! Femslash not your cup of tea, don't read!


**AN: I own nothing except for Rayne and the storyline.**

* * *

Quinn walked through the door of her shared apartment to strings of curses ranging throughout the air. Quietly she placed her keys in the bowl next to the door and removed her jacket and shoes before walking into the living room where she found Rayne on the couch with a controller in hand, staring intensely at the screen before her. "Hey babe." She said as she sat beside the girl.

Rayne grunted in response not taking her eyes off the screen, fingers moving frantically over the buttons of the controller. It was an ordinary school day for Rayne until Santana started bragging about how she finished Mass Effect 2 in less than a week. Of course Rayne being her natural competitive self, betted she could do the same thing but in two days. Not wanting to back down, Santana accepted the bet and gave the girl her copy of the game claiming if she beat her time she could have it. This is exactly how she found the brunette engrossed in the game, determined to finish it.

"What's with the caveman answers?" She asked watching the brunette's thumbs moved frantically around the controller. Again Rayne grunted watching her Shepard run to cover before firing at the Geth stalking towards her.

Quinn sighed picking up the discarded game case on the couch and looked it over. The woman on front caught her attention to the one Rayne had on her team on the screen. The blonde tilted her head pondering. There's no way her ass is that big without implants. Gunshots poured from the sound system set up along with more curses from a certain brunette. The blonde stayed on the couch watching what was happening on the screen before her stomach grumbled along with the brunette's beside her. "Will take out be good?" She stood from the couch.

Rayne nodded still engrossed in the screen. "The usual."

"So now you can talk when you want food." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl who ignored her again. "Much love for me." She mumbled grabbing her phone and calling their favorite Chinese restaurant downtown. The two ate with Rayne still playing the game much to Quinn's dismay.

With the cartons of food put away Quinn snuggled up to Rayne lying her head on her shoulder studying the woman beside her. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration the faint hint of a pink tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth. A smirk came to the woman's lips. She leaned forward her lips ghosting Rayne's neck, smiling when she heard a soft gasp from the woman's mouth.

"Why don't you turn that off and come with me?" Quinn whispered in her ear stilling the moving fingers on the controller. "I have something you can play with."

Rayne shivered in anticipation turning her head capturing Quinn's lips in a bruising kiss, controller falling to the floor. Rayne's lips traveled to her neck trailing kisses along her jaw line. "Room." Quinn moaned running her fingers through raven hair. "Now." Rayne stood up grabbing Quinn's hand dragging her into their room, loosing themselves in one another.

Quinn rolled over in the bed reaching out for her lover but was left with the cool sheets beneath her fingers. With a soft groan, she cracked one eye open looking at the soft red glow of the digital clock on the nightstand. 2:25 A.M. The blonde pulled herself out the bed and walked to the living room, bare feet padding softly on the floor.

Upon entering she found the TV on, with the game playing of course, and Rayne sitting on the couch controller in hand sound asleep. "Babe." She spoke lightly running her hand up a tanned arm. "Come back to bed."

Rayne stirred lightly before opening up her eyes and looking at her surroundings. "I'm not sleep. Just-just resting my eyes."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took the controller from her hands saving and turning off the game before pulling the brunette to her feet and leading her back down the hall to their warm bed. Immediately Rayne climbed under the covers and closed her eyes Quinn following suit. The blonde snuggled up to her lover laying her head on her chest with a content sigh. "Love you." Rayne mumbled sleepily wrapping her arms around the blondes' waist pulling her to her body.

Quinn smiled nuzzling into her chest laying her hand on a toned stomach. "Love you too." She responded before sleep overpowered her.

Quinn woke up and again the brunette wasn't in bed. Quinn hauled herself out the bed and walked to the living room. No doubt there was Rayne playing that damn game again. She swear that game gets more attention than her. "Babe," she walked behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Rayne's shoulders. "We have to meet up with Rachel and her new boyfriend at that vegan restaurant for breakfast."

"Shit." Rayne cursed before tilting her head back looking at the blonde. "Do we really have to meet that guy. I don't like him."

"How do you think he feels meeting Rachel's badass, temper flaring, twin sister?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Ready to piss his pants." She answered before a smile crept to her face. "Let's go!" She turned off the game and ran to the bathroom. Quinn chuckled following the woman.

The pair walked hand in hand to the restaurant where they spotted Rachel and a guy sitting together. Rayne sighed as Quinn pulled her to the side of the building grabbing her cheeks. "You will be nice or your privileges will be taken for tonight if you catch my drift." She leaned forward placing a brief kiss on her lips which escalated quickly. The two girls moaned into the kiss as their tongues brushed against each other.

Quinn was the first to pull back placing one last kiss on her lovers' lips. "Something to look forward to." She winked and interlaced their fingers pulling Rayne into the building.

"Hey guys!" Rachel smiled turning as the girls walked to the table taking a seat. "I was just telling Chris about you guys!"

The boy at the table waved at them nervously avoiding eye contact. "Hey, I'm Chris. Chris Sanders. Nice to meet you." He reach out his hand to the girls.

Rayne looked at the hand and looked back up at his face ignoring the outstretched limb. "Likewise." She responded. Short, simple, and to the point.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Quinn glare at her before introducing herself to the nervous man. She took this time to overlook him. He had dark brown hair hiding his grey-blue eyes, white teeth, which Rayne believed were bleached. He looked like a paid actor from a low quality commercial. From glancing at him he seemed to have a great sense of style from the nerd school boy, modern age thing. Not too bad, Rayne noted giving him her approval to see her sister.

"What do you do, Chris?" Rayne asked the man looking him square in his eyes.

"Right now I'm a full t-time student at NYU and studying i-interactive media arts." he stuttered. Rayne cast a quick glance towards her sister who in turn gave her a stern look. Sighing she turned back to the man. "I want to be a game designer some day and make games as big as the Mass Effect trilogy or t-the Call Of Duty franchise or maybe even the Final Fantasy franchise."

"Nice." Rayne nodded with a smile. "Quick question though," She rose up in her seat staring down the man, smirking to herself as he shrunk in his seat. "Have you ever played any Mass Effect games of the trilogy?"

The man blinked staring at the girl. "Um, no. I've only heard about them."

Rayne's eye twitched making him gulp. His eyes darted around the restaurant trying to find the quickest route to escape if needed. "You've never played one. Ever?"

Chris shook his head slowly afraid to move too fast incase his life was in danger. Quinn reach out grabbing Rayne's hand and interlocked their fingers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with the pad of her thumb.

"She's just processing this information." She spoke relieving the tension in the air. "How did you two meet actually?" She quickly changed the subject hoping Rayne would snap out of her revere.

"It's a funny story actually." Rachel spoke up giving Chris time to breath and relax before he blew a gasket.

The couples talked and laughed among themselves and planned another outing but with friends this time. The two parted and went their separate ways promising for the next time.

Once the girls stepped foot in their apartment after walking around town, Rayne spoke up. "He's a nice guy but he really needs to play this game." She walked to the couch, grabbed her controller and turned on the game, diverting all her attention to what was happening on the screen.

Quinn growled digging her phone out her pocket dialing a familiar number. "I really hate you right now Santana." Laughter was heard on the other end.

"Engrossed in the game?"

"Yep."

"Late night gaming?"

"Yep."

"Not paying attention to you or your loving times?"

"Nope."

"Seems like you have a problem on your hands Q. You know how she is with competition. Just hide the console and the game somewhere."

"How about I come kill you instead since you gave it to her?"

Silence. "I'll be over in 10."

"Good answer. You know where the spare is."


End file.
